Rectal prolapse is a medical condition in which the walls of the rectum are not properly held in place, so that the rectum prolapses towards the anus and, in many cases, through the anal sphincter and outside the body.
There are three primary conditions which fall under the general category of rectal prolapse: (i) where the entire rectum protrudes through the anus (i.e., so-called “full thickness rectal prolapse”); (ii) where only the rectal mucosa prolapses (i.e., so-called “mucosal prolapse”); and (iii) where the rectum may collapse but not protrude through the anus (i.e., so-called “internal intussusception”). Rectal prolapse may be caused by a variety of conditions, e.g., advanced age, long term straining during defecation, pregnancy and childbirth, etc., and is typically characterized by a progression of symptoms, e.g., prolapse during bowel movements, prolapse during muscular stress (e.g., sneezing), prolapse during routine activities (e.g., walking) and, finally, chronic prolapse in which the rectum ceases to retract.
Mild cases of rectal prolapse can sometimes be treated secondarily, i.e., by reducing rectal straining through dietetic or pharmaceutical approaches. However, more severe cases of rectal prolapse must generally be treated surgically, either through abdominal surgery or perineal surgery. In any case, such surgery is substantial and traumatic in nature.
Thus there is a need for a new and improved approach for treating rectal prolapse, wherein the surgery is performed endoscopically so as to minimize trauma for the patient.